Consequences of Being A Vampire
by weecookie
Summary: The one week where Yugi finds it hard to carry on living as a vampire. Will he tell his friends? What will they think of him? Will he be able to play the gig at Kiaba dome and not kill every one through his blood lust? YXYY Do You Think About Me? sequel Discontinued
1. Realisation

Wee Cookie: Here it is the first chapter of Consequences of Being a Vampire. Hope you enjoy the over part of Do You Think About Me. Disclaimer I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Slipknot - Snuff or Michelle Branch - Good Bye To You.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I liked the idea I was able to go in sun light still, if I couldn't I don't know what I would do if I couldn't. Thanks to Yami I was able to live the next week like a normal person. He helped me through the Bloodlust I had and still have. When I crave blood I take a small bite of my wrist for a taste, like Yami said it helps. It's even better when we are together I get to taste his addictive blood.

My friends didn't know just yet, I am going to tell them just not yet. I am going to wait till after the concert, then I will tell them the truth. Yami's going to be with me, the whole way through this. I know it might have been a bad idea becoming a vampire but it was to be with the one person I love with all my non beating heart is ok I guess. I guess I always wanted to be immortal in some way. Sort of like Queen of the Damned in a way. I sing in a band like Lestat de Lioncourt.

The main thing that's going to be hard is my thirst for blood. I still crave blood and it's going to make me look like a freak on stage biting my wrist. I might just pack a bottle with blood and say it's cranberry juice or something like that. I had already picked out what songs I wanted to sing. It did include the new one I wrote called _'Haunt Me' _and some others I wrote myself and some by my favourite artists.

I was still in Yami's embrace when I realized my surrounding I hadn't realized how long we had been there. The CD player had switched to another record one that I used to cry at when Yami had left. It was a song from me to him. He looked to me as the song start to play the first chords of the acoustic guitar being hit.

_'Bury all your secrets in my skin  
Come away with innocence  
And leave me with my sins  
The air around me still feels like a cage  
And love is just a camouflage  
For what resembles rage again'_

It was my song to him back then but now I don't know. He looked upset about something, I just didn't know what.

"Yugi I'm sorry I just didn't want to hurt you again..." I pressed my middle finger to his lips as I tried to stop him from saying anything else.

_'So if you love me let me go  
And run away before I know  
My heart is just too dark to care  
I cant destroy what isn't there  
Deliver me into my fate  
If I'm alone I cannot hate  
I don't deserve to have you  
My smile was taken long ago  
If I can change I hope I never know'_

"Don't say anything else about that Yami, it's in the past now. All we need is each other right?" He smiled a little then looked to the ground. He knew something I didn't Yami was never like this. He was always the strong one. I was the weak one, what happened to him? "Yami what's wrong? Have I done anything wrong?"

_'I still press your letters to my lips  
And cherish them in parts of me that savor every kiss  
I couldn't face a life without your light  
But all of that was ripped apart...  
When you refused to fight'_

He looked up again when I spoke. He had tears surrounding his beautiful crimson eyes just threatening to fall. That just proved there was something wrong, Yami never cried even when he was human he never.

"Yugi, I-I..."

_'So save your breath I will not hear  
I think I made it very clear  
You couldn't hate enough to love  
Is that supposed to be enough?  
I only wish you weren't my friend  
Then I could hurt you in the end  
I never claimed to be a Saint  
My own was banished long ago  
It took the death of hope to let you go'_

"Yugi I don't deserve to have you and you know that. You are too good for me. You're heart is pure where as mine is tainted. Just like the song ' it took the death of hope to let you go' I died to try and help me to get over you and look I'm back for more. I just don't want to hurt you like last time."

"Yami I know you wont. You're not like that any more."

"But Yugi...."

_'So break yourself against my stones  
And spit your pity in my soul  
You never needed any help  
You sold me out to save yourself  
And I wont listen to your shame  
You ran away you're all the same  
Angels lie to keep control  
My love was punished long ago  
If you still care, don't ever let me know'_

"Yami don't. You have changed since then. You wont hurt me, I can sense it. I know you."

_  
'If you still care, don't ever let me know...' _

I pulled him into an embrace to help with the pain, I could some how sense what he was feeling. He didn't understand how I could love him after what he did last time. But that wasn't the point he came back for me that's all that mattered now. It was me and him now, together that's all we needed. We only needed to be together to survive. He let the tears show for some reason, I guessed that was to do with what I said to him back when Bakura split us up.

Flashback:

_"Bakura showed me the tape Yugi. You know I trusted you and yet you do this." Yami screamed at me. I didn't know what to say, besides I didn't do it he pinned me up against the wall._

_"Yami I didn't he pinned me up against the wall the video clearly shows you that. Why don't you believe me over Bakura if you love me like I love you."_

_"Shut up with that Yugi, you obviously don't love me if you cheat on me with the likes of Lewis. Come on Yugi I thought you had better taste in men, I guess not."_

_"For Ra's sake Yami why can't you just show some emotion for once, or at least act like you love me rather than try to keep me from other people."_

_"I do have emotions I just don't show them to the likes of you. Now get out of my home." He pointed to the door, I didn't know what to do exactly. But I wasn't going to stand there and argue any more. I was done with it. _

_"I hope Ra punishes you for you're sins Yami. At least I know I was true to my word unlike you ungrateful baka." I shouted as I slammed the door behind me and then I started to run. I wasn't going to let him come out and start again. When I reached home I put on the best song I knew for that kind of situation. I collapsed on my bed as the song played, I couldn't help but cry._

_'Of all the things I believe in  
I just want to get it over with  
tears from behind my eyes  
but I do not cry  
Counting the days that past me by _

_I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
Looks like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend and I say_

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I love  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems like I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

Ohhh yeah  
It hurts to want everything & nothing at the same time  
I want whats yours and I want whats mine  
I want you but I'm not giving in this time

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

We the stars fall and I lie awake  
Your my shooting star'

Tears came to my eyes when I thought of that day and how much it hurt me. I cried for weeks about that fight. I remember I took the week off school and the week I went back Yami disappeared afterwards. He never told me what happened when he went. Guess he will if I ask or if he wants to talk about it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: There will be another chapter soon. Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. The Past or What I Thought Was

Wee Cookie: Well here it is the new chapter of Consquences of Being a Vampire. Thanks to Moriah93ohio asking me to kind of hurry up with this chapter I have managed to complete it. There will be more in the next coming week, forgive me if it taks a while I have to study due to end of year exams aka GCSE's.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or W.A.S.P - Wild Child. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked up at me after a while; his eyes were outlined red from the last half an hour. The tears had left there mark upon his pale face. I was dying to ask him what had happened that bad that caused him to leave, but how would I ask him. Would he react badly or not? There was so much I wanted to know but yet so little time to ask him. He told me he paid with his life when he left.

"Yami, can I ask you something and please don't take it badly I'm just concerned." He looked up, his eyes seemed even more blood shot than before. "What happened to you when you left?"

"Yugi I... I left because I couldn't face being around you after I realized you were right."

"But what happened to you, I mean how did you pay with your life?" Yami looked to the floor like he was hanging his head in shame of this particular event. What ever happened it must have been bad for him to say it wasn't must I mainly learned it was my fault for everything I put you through.

"Yugi I... I didn't really want to tell you. I guess I thought you would hate me if I told you." I looked into those harmful crimson eyes of his as I tried to imagine what he'd been through.

"It started when I left, I couldn't face being around you when I managed to get the whole truth from Bakura's lips and the tape. You weren't in school the day I came to apologize to you. Joey made it perfectly clear you didn't want anything to do with me. So I left."

_"Bakura why did you make it out to be Yugi's fault when I can clearly see it wasn't?"_

_"I told you I didn't like you being with that no good twit. Why can't you see he don't want you." Yami lunged for Bakura at hearing his description of his little light if that was what he was. Holding Bakura to the wall by his neck Yami whispered into his ear._

_"If you so much as hurt my little light I swear I will have your head. Are we clear?" Bakura did all he could by nodding. Yami loosed his grip then let go completely. Bakura dropped to the floor coughing slightly as he regained his breath. Yami left the old English room he'd pulled Bakura in to see Joey walking down the corridor._

_"Joey wait I need to talk to you."_

_"Oh lord what do you want? Don't you think you've caused enough trouble as it is pal?"_

_"Maybe so but it was all Bakura's doing."_

_"Ah come on Yami give the poor guy a break for once. He's got enough on with his own life never mind having you at his throat."_

_"I only want to know where Yugi is."_

_"And why would you want to know that? Thought you never cares for Yugi any more?"_

_"That's why I want to see him I need to tell him I'm sorry for everything and that I still love him dearly."_

_"Look Yami I don't know what game ya playing but I'm sure Yugi and I don't want to be apart of it. So just piss off will ya and let the poor boy carry on with his life." Yami jumped forward grabbing a hold of Joey's shirt collar. He pushed him into the behind Joey as he was about to explain something important._

_"Joey you know I would never hurt Yugi unless it was something bad. I didn't mean to hurt him ok? I love Yugi and I want to be with him. If he don't want me then that's fine but if he does I won't say no." Joey used his free arms to knock Yami's off of his collar, he pushed Yami into the wall behind him then roughly grabbed Yami's collar with one hand and his shoulder with the other._

_"You listen to me pal I don't care if you still love Yugi or not but all I do care about is keeping you far away from my buddy alright? Just stay away from him if you don't want me on your back. Now if I was you. I'd leave and never come back." Joey pulled Yami closer to him then slammed him into the wall. He let go of Yami just to see him drop to the floor._

_"I was right about you, worthless, pathetic and weak." Joey turned his back to Yami and began to walk down the corridor again. Yami sat with his back against the wall for a couple of minutes before climbing to his feet and heading home. Joey was right he might as well leave. No one liked him except the rich girls which wasn't enough. The only person he ever cared about didn't want anything to do with him._

_When he arrived home he went straight to his room and placed a CD in his hi-fi. He was like Yugi when it came to music. He loved to listen to the beat of the drums of the guitar riffs created by some of the best guitarists, but the one thing that got to him after Yugi was listening to the lyrics. To Yugi the lyrics meant everything where as with Yami if it had a good drum beat and a guitar solo it was amazing._

_**I ride, I ride the winds that bring the rain  
A creature of love and I can't be tamed  
I want you, cause I'm gonna take your love from him  
And I'll touch your face and hot burning skin  
No, he'll never ever touch you like I do  
So look in my eyes and burn alive the truth**__  
_

_Yea maybe he did go for the lyrics sometimes, but when he did he always went for the songs he and Yugi dedicated to each other. There were so many songs by W.A.S.P they would dedicate to one another. 'Hold On To My Heart' by them Yugi had dedicated to Yami after there first month of being together._

_**I'm a wild child, come and love me I want you  
My heart's in exile I need you to touch me  
Cause I want what you do... I want you**_

Tell me, tell me the lies you're telling him  
When you run away cause I wanna know  
Cause I, I'm sure it's killing him to find  
That you run to me when he lets you go  
Cause I'm burning, burning, burning up with fire  
So come turn me on and turn the flames up higher

_Yami had pack most of his things he was taking with him into a rock sack. He was just checking around to see if there was anything else he wanted or needed. There upon his bedside table the small photo frame he'd bought for him and Yugi to put a picture of the other inside. He still kept it by his bed even after what happened. He picked it up to have a small look at the picture. He never paid any attention to the photo it was just the fact his light was happy that he liked it._

_**I'm a wild child, come and love me I want you  
My heart's in exile I need you to touch me  
Cause I want what you do... I want you**_

A naked heat machine, I want your love  
When the moons arise we'll feel just what it does

I'm a wild child, come and love me I want you  
My heart's in exile I need you to touch me  
Cause I want what you do I want you

_He placed the photo inside his bag then left the room. It was bare compared to usual, down stairs Yami picked up a note book to write a letter to his mother explaining why he was leaving again and one for Yugi if he ever came back._

_Dear __aibou__ Yugi,_

_If you are reading this letter it must mean you have come back for me or my mother has given you it. I tried my best to get to you that day I left. I'm sorry I had to leave; Joey just helped me realize I'm not helping you by staying here. I wish I could take back that day._

_There isn't a day that passes where I don't regret everything single thing that happened when Bakura lied to me about you._

_I don't know when I will be back or if I will becoming back. You're so much stronger and better without me in your life right now. I think it would be better if I just stayed away from you forever. You don't deserve to be hurt by me or by anyone._

_I loved you more than anything and still do. You're the only boy I've ever loved and I'm sorry for everything. I hope that deep down in your kind heart you can forgive and forget me. Even through all the pain I caused you._

_Yours always_

_Yami_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and thanks for reading.


	3. Wrong Turn

Wee Cookie: Here is the new chapter hope you enjoy it.

Sid Vicious was a punk legend back in the late 60's and 70's. He died of a heroin overdose after the loss of Nancy Spungen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Nikki Sixx - Life is Beautiful.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He didn't know where he was heading all he new was that he had to get as far away from Domino as possible. He knew he would have to go somewhere where he had family like Tokyo. His older brother who he hated owns a few apartments in the slum area of Tokyo. It wasn't a good place to live unless you were the sort of person to fight others._

_Yami could fight but didn't that often he believed that violence solved nothing thanks to Yugi telling him not to fight when he was treated. Pulling up out side of the rather large but rotten building Yami climbed out of his car to see his brother about a room for sometime. As he entered the office where his big built brother sat on a leather swivel chair._

_"What a surprise, I never would have thought that you would end up here in my neck of the woods."_

_"Yea well I didn't have a choice I guess."_

_"What are you after Yami, huh?"_

_"Look I just want a room for a while until I have enough money to buy my own place."_

_"Alright but I'm not doing you any favors."_

_"Did I ask you for a favor? No I didn't so don't bother going into that." Yami climbed to his feet and swiped the key from his brothers hand and left. He hated his brother for everything that happened when he was a child. He'd been tormented all his life he had to learn how to stick up for himself even if that meant being able to fight._

_His room his brother had given him was horrible. How could anyone live there. Over the next _

_three years Yami had moved into a new apartment clean and nice enough to live in. He'd fought with his brother Ra knows how many times when he was living at his place. He had a well paid job that kept him and his new roommate or should I say girlfriend who had shown him the world around him. _

_She filled his world with famine, what most people think is a good life. Sex, drugs and Rock 'n' Roll. Yami being the way he was after living at his brother's place for over a year didn't care much for life now that he'd been alone in the world without his Yugi. He'd gone out the one night that couldn't have gone well enough for him. He couldn't see properly after the last batch of heroin he'd injected hours before._

_He hadn't noticed he was just walking around in the back alleys located in the center of the city. Another thing he hadn't noticed was the grey eyed male dressed all in black following him. He'd been walking for what seemed like hours yet it had only been thirty minutes since he left to get more of his addiction. The grey eyed male had realized that this particular human was so close to being in a hospital or even worst death._

_He could sense his love for a boy he had left around three years ago. Even though he was with a girl he still loved this boy with all his heart. Smiling at a decision he had to make, he jumped forward. Landing on Yami's back, he pushed him into the wall then sunk his sharp fangs into the boys neck. Yami could hardly think about what was going on with all the poison in his vains that he loved so much._

_He started to feel faint after a few minutes, like he was back to his old self before the drugs and alcohol. Back when he just left Domino, was he dying of a overdose or was this guy attached to his neck something else. Something that wanted to give him a second chance at life? He didn't know what to think in the little time he had left. His world was slowly turning black by every drop of blood that was lost to this male beside him. _

_Yami's whole body became limp as he passed out through lack of blood. The grey eyed male cut his wrist and placed it to Yami's mouth making him drink. When the male thought he'd had enough blood he whispered into Yami's ear._

_"This is your second chance in life don't ruin it like you ruined this one. Tell the one you love dearly about your feelings." Yami's eyes started to open as the male slowly disappeared into thin air. Yami looked around trying to remember where he was. The area didn't look familiar to him at all, what had been going on? How did he get here?_

_He tried to stand up but failed, landing back on the stone floor Yami placed his head in his hands as he tried to remember everything he'd done over the past three years. Looking up from his hands Yami closed his eyes while leaning back against the wall behind. He swore blind that his life from the past three years had just flashed before his eyes._

_He opened them not believing the fact he'd been injecting. Rolling up his sleeve Yami's eyes widened at the small circle dots all over his arm. He couldn't believe what he saw, loads of small red dots showing him that he had been too bad to remember. He couldn't believe how bad he'd let himself become over those past three years._

_Yami couldn't stop thinking about what the stranger meant by "This is your second chance in life don't ruin it like you ruined this one. Tell the one you love dearly about your feelings." Did he mean that Yami was alive and well when he should of died from a overdose. Yami started to shake slightly from the painful memories of his past. It was like he was trying to be 'Sid Vicious' with the sex, drugs and rock 'n' roll 'shtick.' _

_The last three years were similar to 'Vicious's' life when he met Nancy Spungen. If it weren't for Nancy 'Sid' would still be alive. She got him into the life of drugs, yea he was on dope but he was fine. Just like how Yami was but not on anything but alcohol. Yami soon was able to control himself, he'd realized what had happened just before and what was going on inside his body._

_He was dead in a way but yet still apart of the living. He would do what he was asked to do by the grey eyed male and that was to go back to Domino no matter what and tell Yugi the truth about everything. Yami did go back to Domino to see Yugi but before he did he paid a visit to Bakura first. _

_All the way to Bakura's all Yami could think about was seeing Yugi again even if he didn't want anything to do with him now. While he was waiting for Bakura to get back he knocked on the radio in time to catch 'Nikki Sixx' Life is Beautiful start._

_You can't quit until you try  
You can't live until you die  
You can't learn to tell the truth until you learn to lie  
You can't breathe until you choke  
You gotta laugh when you're the joke?It's nothing like a funeral to make you feel alive_

_That was true Yami had kinda been there and done that, he knew the story on 'Nikki Sixx'. He'd read the Heroin Diaries written by 'Nikki Sixx'. He liked it a lot, but he'd basically done the same thing but not as bad as 'Nikki'._

Just open your eyes  
Just open your eyes  
And see that life is beautiful  
Will you swear on your life that no one will cry at my funeral

I know some things that you don't? I've done things that you won't  
It's nothing like a trail of blood to find your way back home  
I was waiting for my hearse  
What came next was so much worse  
It took a funeral to make me feel alive

Just open your eyes  
Just open your eyes  
And see that life is beautiful  
Will you swear on your life that no one will cry at my funeral

Alive  
Just open your eyes  
Just open your eyes  
And see that life is beautiful  
Will you swear on your life that no one will cry at my funeral

Just open your eyes  
Just open your eyes  
And see that life is beautiful  
Will you swear on your life that no one will cry at my funeral

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: Hope you enjoyed it please review and thanks for reading.


	4. The End Or Is It Just The Begining

Wee Cookie: Here it is hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Danger Danger – I Still Think About You.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_After 20 minutes of waiting Bakura still didn't show up. Where the hell was he? He didn't have friends now did he? To say last time Yami saw Bakura his only friends were Yami and Marik. Yami climbed to his feet and walked other to the small table under the window. Upon the table was a normal every day house phone and a slip of paper. The paper had been placed there for a reason. Like Bakura had something important to attend to. _

_He would only place something on this table if he had to be there. It was a poster of a leaving party at the school he used to attend. There was a list of bands and people at the botton saying that they would be playing at the party. Scrolling through the list Yami saw that Yugi's name was half way down. There was the time he was playing too._

_Looking at the clock hanging on the floor Yami realized he only had 30 minutes to get to the school in time. Setting off towards the school Yami didn't think to hesitate at all he just wanted to see Yugi again. Entering the school without anyone see him was easier than exspected. It was like no on saw him at all._

_Standing at the very front Yami watched the stage until Yugi made his appearance. As the curtain drew back Yami's eye widened at the sight of Yugi. He was as beautiful as ever, dressed in black leather making his small form look fragial and in need of protection. Yami just wanted to have him back in his arms, just like before._

"Lying all alone in bed  
Crazy thoughts running through my head  
Thinkin' about you

Tryin' hard to let it go  
My head says yes but my heart says no  
I wish I never had to choose

I've been walking down the same old road  
Tryin' hard to forget you  
But I just can't let you go

I still think about you  
Do you think about me?  
I still think about you

_Yami could tell the song was aimed at him, Yugi had watched him since he spotted him standing there within the crowd. No one else had noticed Yami yet except for Yugi who was standing there singing as he watched him._

No matter where you go  
Just as sure as a cold wind blows  
I still think about you  
Do you think about me?

Baby, I remember when  
You and me were best of friends  
We crossed our hearts and swore it lasts forever

_'That was true' thought Yami as he listened to the words Yugi was speaking. Ever since Yami had met Yugi, Yugi had told him to look for the hidden meaning in songs. Look beyond the words to understand the song itself._

But I guess that lovin' me  
Was just a temporary thing  
And I wish to God that we were still together

_'No it wasn't Yugi, I truly do love you.' Yami couldn't help but think, did Yugi think he never loved him? Yami had never stopped loving Yugi once. He couldn't, Yugi was his drug._

I hope you found what you were looking for  
It's been 3 years, a lot of tears  
Ain't got nothing but this song

_'Yugi you have me.' Yami thought after hearing Yugi say the last line of the verse. Yugi really didn't know what was going to happen. There was som much he could tell Yugi but yet so little he wanted to say._

I still think about you  
Do you think about me?  
I still think about you

No matter where you go  
Just as sure as a cold wind blows  
I still think about you  
Do you think about me?

When you're all alone  
When you need a friend  
I guess it doesn't matter  
'Cause what we had we'll never have again

Lyin' all alone in bed  
Crazy thoughts running through my head  
Thinkin' about you

I still think about you  
Do you think about me?  
I still think about you

No matter where you go  
Just as sure as a cold wind blows  
I still think about you

Ohh...

I still think about you  
Do you think about me?  
I still think about you

Yeah...

No matter where you go  
Just as sure as a cold wind blows  
I still think about you  
Do you think about me...?"

_After the show Yami managed to follow Yugi all the way to the alley. He had to confront him some way and the alley was perfect."_

"Now you know Yugi, I never wanted to tell you the truth." Yugi sat there just watching Yami, his eyes wide at the brief live story of his lover.

"Yami I'm sorry for what happened to you. But why did you leave?"

"There was nothing else I could do Yugi. If I stayed Joey would have kept me away from you. I didn't want that. I love you to much."

"It's ok Yami, your here now with me that's all that matters right?" Yami only nodded to Yugi as he pulled the smaller into a tighter embrace. Like he'd said all along he only wanted to be with Yugi and Yugi only. If he couldn't be with Yugi then he wouldn't be with anyone. "Joey won't do anything to you Yami and if he tries you and I know he's gotta go through me to get to you."

Yami looked up from Yugi's chest to look into those eyes he couldn't help but look into. Looking into Yugi's eyes was like seeing your whole future by his side and he wouldn't have it any other way. There was a sort of loud knock on the door followed by a faint shout.

"Hey Yug ya busy at the moment?" Yugi looked to the door wondering what to do about Yami. Yea he wanted to tell Joey and the guys but before the gig wasn't such a good idea or was it? Climbing to his feet Yugi walked to the door while thinking about an excuse to tell Joey. He didn't want to leave Yami right now but if he had band practice then he would have to. Opening the door ever so slightly Yugi peered round to see Joey standing there looking slightly lost.

"Hey Joey how ya doing?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: Well that's another chapter of Consequences of Being a Vampire out of the way now to start on the next. Please review and thanks for reading.


	5. Two Down, Two To Go

Wee Cookie: Yay I finally found an idea or at least I had it knocked into me, I don't know if it's any good but I hope you readers enjoy it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Yuge ya busy then?"

"Kind of why?"

"Oh no don't tell me you forgot again."

"Forgot what Joey?"

"We were going to hang out remember? Hey you ok Yuge you look rather pale."

"I'm fine Joey honest sorry I forgot about us going to hang out I've had a lot on my mind."

"Like wha...." Joey pushed the door further open when he thought he saw the one person he really didn't want to see. "Thought I told ya to get out of here?"

Yami looked up from the floor as he heard Joey speak directly to him. He smiled slightly at hearing the anger in Joey's voice. "What no hello Yami how are you? Huh and I thought you had changed."

"What the hell are you on about? Yugi how long has he been here with you?" Joey stepped forward as he turned to look at Yugi.

"Joey stop alright. I don't care what went on between you and Yami back then alright. All I care about is my friends and me and Yami." Yugi push Joey out of the way to get to Yami before any thing serious broke out.

"No, no way you're back with that arsehole."

"Joey I will do what ever I want, I'm not some stupid weak kid any more." Yugi shouted as tears found their way to Yugi's bright amethyst eyes. Realizing his little one was hurt Yami placed his arms around Yugi. Pulling him into an embrace while Joey stood there red faced, with anger boiling up inside him just waiting to burst out.

"Yugi I don't....." Joey was suddenly cut off by Yami.

"Look Joey Yugi doesn't need you on his back right now ok. Can't you at least be supportive to his decisions? I never meant to hurt him back then ok."

"Sure you never meant to hurt him!"

"Joey shut up. You have no idea what you're talking about. Yami came back to see if I still wanted to be with him ok. If I never wanted to be with him, he would have left for good." Joey looked from Yugi to Yami. He really didn't know what to say to Yugi now. They looked happy together, now everything seemed better than before. Yugi seemed happier now Yami was back, but how after what happened between them last time?

Yugi pulled away from Yami to see Joey looking straight down to the floor. Did he understand now or was he just messing around again. Yugi stepped closer to Joey, looking up from the floor Joey smiled before talking.

"I'm sorry Yuge I just didn't want to be wrong about him. I just wanted to protect you from being hurt again."

"Joey don't worry about it now, it's ok as long as you're fine with Yami being back and being with me."

"Sure thing guys, but I don't know how you're going to persuade the others. I won't say anything to them honest you know I won't."

"I will think of something I always do don't I?" Yugi looked to both his other half and to his best friend. "We got practice later Joey?"

"I'm not sure but we do need to practice your new song more."

"Well we can have band practice later will that be ok?"

"I can't see why not Yuge, well I have ta go see my dad he meant ta be taking me out to get some new addictions for my drum kit. Catch ya later ok. Bye guys." That was it Joey was out the door, Yugi turned back to see Yami still standing there.

"Are you ok Yami?" He looked up from the floor to face Yugi who was now standing before him.

"Sure, surprised about Joey being ok with me being back."

"Told you he would." Yugi stepped closer to Yami. Wrapping his arms around Yami's waist Yugi looked in into his eyes. "Do you fancy going out. For a walk or what?"

"Hmm if you want to go out for a while sure." Yugi smiled at Yami then grabbed his jacket. Heading out they went into the town. Yugi was wanting to see if the new dope album was in his favourite music shop. Looking through the stacks of CD's Yugi came to the NO REGRETS album he'd wanted since he found out about dope's new album.

Walking up to the till Yugi placed the CD for the retailer to place it in a bag. Turning to Yami after he paid for the new record, grabbing a hold of his hand they headed out of the shop. Looking around to see where they could go next.

"Yugi wait up!" Yugi turned at hearing his name being called out by a way too familiar voice. There in the crowd was Ryou and Bakura heading their way.

"This is going to be fun." Yami spoke as he and Bakura made eye contact. Yugi tore his eyes away from his friends to look at Yami. Tightening his grip on Yami's hand Yugi stepped forward, making it awkward for Yami to punch Bakura.

"Hey Ryou, Bakura how are you?"

"Erm Yugi what's he doing here?" Ryou asked looking slightly scared.

"Ryou, Yami and I are back together that's why he's here."

"Ok Yugi, you know I was always on your side but I did believe Yami when he said it was Bakura's fault."

"Hey I told you it wasn't me." Ryou looked to Bakura as he spoke. Bakura shut up before Ryou could even consider hitting him.

"So where are you two off?" Yugi looked to Yami, he wasn't sure; he just wanted to get out.

"Just out for a walk what about you two?"

"Ya know Bakura has to be out to cause trouble or he drives you insane and don't think about saying anything Kura." Yami chuckled at Bakura's expression and the way Ryou was looking at him.

"Do you fancy walking around with us before we have band practice?"

"Sure why not. What say you Kura…? Yes great come on." Bakura was just about to speak when Ryou cut in. He knew damn well Bakura would protest against hanging around with Yami again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: Hope you enjoyed it. Like I said I had the idea knocked into me, I even have the bump on my head to prove it lol. Evil mum placing things I need on high shelves. She knows I can't reach anything higher that 6ft lol. And stupid speakers for falling on my head that hurt ouch.

Yami: Ypu probally deserved it.

Wee Cookie: Hey what did I do to you?

Yami: Put me on drugs.

Wee Cookie: But your inmortal so stop complaining.

Yami: .........

Wee Cookie: Well that's settled, please review and thanks for reading.


	6. New Divide

Wee Cookie: Hey people hope you haven't died while I've been busy studing for my exams and with work. Yay my exams have finished and I can now update on time. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and Linkin Park - New Divide

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking down the street while talking to Ryou, I guess I or Ryou never noticed the short words being said by both Yami and Bakura. We were half way to mine and Ryou's area of town when we heard.

"Right that's it. I'm fed up with your fucking attitude." Both Ryou and I turned to see Yami holding Bakura up against the wall by the collar of his grey jacket. I looked to Ryou then back to Yami, his eyes were a darker crimson. Just like blood. I could sense he wasn't in the nicest of moods right now and after what Bakura had done I didn't blame him.

"Yugi are you not going to help Kura?" I looked at Ryou as he asked he seemed scared of Yami, somehow. I looked back to them I didn't know what to do, how would Yami react if I tried to stop him from getting one on Bakura. I stepped closer to Yami laying my hand on his shoulder.

"Yami don't or at least not here." He looked at me then back to Bakura, there was so much going through his mind he looked kind of confused. I could see the anger within his eyes; he really wanted to make Bakura pay for everything he'd ever done. He really didn't have a clue what to do. I bet he didn't tell me everything about the past 3 years, but I guess he would in time. "Yami come on let him go, you can sort out what happened between you two later."

Yami's grip on Bakura loosened as I spoke then he completely let go of him. Bakura rushed over to Ryou so he was as far away from Yami. I looked to the pair of them, what in the world was I to do when they still had a grudge against the other from 3 years ago.

We carried on walking along the sidewalk. Yami and Bakura kept there distance for now. Reaching our destination at our studio where we always practiced new songs. Ryou and I could practice on our own. After all he was the lead guitarist and I the lead singer. Ryou and I wrote most of our music; Joey had helped with some records.

I had a new idea for a new song that I wanted to sing for the concert which was only 3 days away. Ryou and I were ready for the concert it was the others, they only needed to practice their parts and have a few sessions where we can practice together.

"Ryou would you mind if we tried another new song I have written lately?"

"Sure Yugi, umm have you got your sheet music for me?" Reaching into my pocket I pulled out my memory stick, I'd saved a copy of all the sheet music on it before Yami had returned.

"Here it's on there for you." Ryou reached for the memory stick as he turned away from the computer. I turned back to the other end of the room. Seeing both Yami and Bakura, glaring at each other with looks of hate. I was dying to tell them to grow up and forget about the past I did. After a month of Yami being gone I just forgot about him. After all I didn't think he would come back after everything that had happened.

"Got it, thanks Yugi, are you ready? You know I'm good at playing from your sheet music it's just when Joey makes it I get confused by the way he lays it out." I laughed slightly, it was true. Joey had a different way on setting music out on pieces of paper. But either way Ryou always managed. Stepping into the other room and standing in front of the mic. Ryou stayed in the recording part of our studio. We would always have the music played through the computer when putting vocals onto a record. So techniquely I would be singing with the backing music I had written.

I nodded to Ryou to show him I was ready and wanted the music to start. Hearing the first beat, I stepped closer to the mic as I waited for my part. I'd come in when it all went silent. I closed my eyes as the music stopped to leave a steady beat of the drums.

_I remembered black skies / The lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash / As time began to blur  
Like a startling sign / That fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard / That I get what I deserve _

_So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the thoughts cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect the space between  
Let it fill up to reach the truth and lies  
Across this new divide_

I opened my eyes to see both Yami and Bakura looking my way. Yami's eyes were wider than usual; I guess he'd never heard me sing like this. I always sounded different on different songs. It was never the same. Like a few of my idols, my voice changed. Chester Bennington from Linkin Park has a voice like that, in some songs it sounds like it's two people singing when it's him. Same with Edsel Dope from the band dope. His voices changes over a few lines in a song. 

There was nothing inside / The memories left abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide / The ashes fell like snow  
And the ground caved in / Between where we were standing  
And your voice was all I heard / That I get what I deserve

So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the thoughts cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Across this new divide

And every loss and every lie  
And every truth that you deny  
And each regret and each goodbye  
Was a mistake too great to hide

And your voice was all I heard  
But I get what I deserve

So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the thoughts cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect the space between  
Let it fill up to reach the truth and lies  
Across this new divide

Across this new divide  
Across this new divide

Opening my eyes at end end of my line I looked to Ryou through the glass. He smiled then turned the music system off. Exiting the room I sat on the chair beside Ryou as he replayed my recording. It sounded better than what I exspected. I didn't think it would sound as good as what it did. Turning to face Yami, he still looked surpriced. I didn't say anything at first I was hoping he'd get the hidden meaning in the song.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the song.

Yami: Guess that was aimed at me?

Yugi: No it's aimed at me but from your view.

Yami: How do you get it from that?

Yugi: 'And your voice was all I heard, But I get what I deserve' that's from you to me. See?

Wee Cookie: Ok you two, thanks for reading and please review.


	7. Time

Wee Cookie: Sorry I haven't written in a wee while people, as always I've been busy. And it don't help not having any ideas right now.

* * *

"What's wrong Yami?" I asked as he continued to watch me from where he was standing before me, Bakura was sitting beside Ryou talking to him about subjects unknown to me. I wasn't paying attention to them that much more or less Yami's initial reaction to the song or my voice while I sang. _'Would he get the hidden meaning with those lyrics and who they are or were aimed at?' _I thought to myself as he looked away from me.

"Yami" He looked back to me, tears in his eyes. He stepped closer to me as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yugi why would I be like that, it is you who was right?" He whispered in my ear, I looked up to him and smiled. Leaning closer to me Yami placed his lips on mine just as the door began to open. Pulling away from the embrace we were met with the gang standing in the door way. Shocked expressions on some, anger on the others. Following the initial feeling I stepped in front of Yami, like I was trying to defend him.

Tea, Malik and Seto stood there looking at Yami, while Joey looked to and from me. Concern lingered in his eyes as he knew exactly what was going to happen. They were bound to say something about Yami being here along with the fact they saw us kiss.

"Yugi... What's going on? Why are you here?" Malik asked, pointing to Yami, his eyes widened at Yami's appearance, and the fact Yami had his arms around me.

"I thought you left!" Seto asked, I guess he was confused as to why he was back and me and Yami now being an item. Yami tightened his grip on my hand as Tea began to speak.

"Yugi... Yami what's going on here? Yugi I thought you hated Yami after what happened between you two and I thought you left?" She spoke in a harsh tone as she looked us up and down, eyes widening as she caught sign of our enlaced fingers. "Oh no... No you two can't be serious. Your back together after everything that happened between you two... how could you Yugi?"

Before anyone else could speak I raised my voice as I spoke, "Look, Yami's back for good alright? I love him and I never stopped loving him. He always felt the same for me; he only left because of Joey. Yami didn't want to make things worse by staying back then, he's changed guys please just stop."

They looked from one another then to mea and Yami. Joey stepped forward letting go of Seto's hand he began to speak, "Look guys, Yug's right, forget the past we shouldn't dwell in it, the only thing that matters is that Yami's back and he's changed. He promised he wouldn't hurt Yugi again and I believe him, even if what happened between them two was bang out of order."

I smiled as Joey looked to us, Seto probably didn't care, and he knew the real truth behind every thing. That it was mainly Bakura's fault or should I say misunderstanding? We couldn't fall out now, not with the show only 3 days away.

"Considering we are all here should we have some practice at our track list for the show and maybe run through some of the titles?" Malik asked as he walked over to his bass guitar sitting in it case beside his computer. The hard expression on Tea face subsided as she smiled at the pair of us.

"Sorry Yugi, sorry Yami. Honest I didn't see it that way..."

"It's alright Tea, well are you up to some practice?"

"Sure why not?" walking over to the table in the centre of the room, I picked up a pen ready to write out the track list for the gig.

"What you guys fancy playing then?" Joey looked up slightly as he pondered through his thoughts.

"Umm how about '_The way I was'_?"

"Sounds like and idea, what about you Ryou?" I asked as I wrote down the song.

"_'Live this down'_" I nodded as I wrote the song name down along with all the other songs the guys came up with, making the list around 10 songs maybe less. All songs we could play together as a band and knowing them inside out. The list consisted of:

Makeshift Romeo - The Way I Was

Papa Roach - Live This Down

dope - Best For Me

dope - Rebel Yell

30 Seconds to Mars - R-Evolve

30 Seconds to Mars - Savior

The Blackout - Save Our Self's

Hollywood Undead - City

Hollywood Undead - Black Dahlia

"Guys you fancy trying Black Dahlia, we've never played it before?" They looked up from their separate sheet music to me.

"Aye come on guys." Joey was the first one in the recording room. Climbing to our feet we followed him taking our places. Joey with his second favourite drum set and a microphone, Ryou with his 'flying V' guitar, Malik and his bass guitar and Tea with her keyboard and a microphone beside her. I stood there just waiting for my queue.

Joey started the song with the first verse in rap like how 'Hollywood Undead' sings it, knowing I only had a few lines left before I started the chorus.

_I loved you,  
You made me,  
Hate me.  
You gave me,  
Hate see?  
It saved me,  
And these tears are deadly.  
You feel that?  
I rep that,  
Ever time you tried to seal that.  
You feel bad?  
You feel sad?  
I'm sorry, hell no fuck that! _

It was my heart,  
It was my life,  
It was my start,  
It was your knife.  
This strife it dies,  
This life and these lies.  
And these lungs have sung,  
This song for too long.  
And it's true I hurt too,  
Remember I loved you!

Knowing Yami would probably take the chorus wrong I closed my eyes and began to sing; silently knowing it was now or never.

_  
__And I've, lost it all,  
Fell today,  
It's all the same.  
I'm sorry, oh.  
I'm sorry no, no.  
And I've, been abused,  
I feel so used,  
Because of you.  
I'm sorry, oh.  
I'm sorry, no.  
No._

I stopped to let Joey carry on with his verse knowing I would have my part in this one. Two simple words I get to say along with Joey._I wish I could I could have quit you.  
I wish I never missed you,  
And told you that I loved you,  
Every time I fucked you.  
The future that we both drew,  
And all the shit we've been through.  
Obsessed with the thought of you,  
The pain just grew and grew!  
How could you do this to me?  
Look at what I made for you.  
It never was enough and the world is what I gave to you.  
I used to be love __**struck, **__  
__Now I'm just __**fucked up**__.  
Pull up my sleeve and,  
See the pattern of my cuts!  
_

(Words in bold are the two words Yugi says with Joey)

_  
__And I've, lost it all,  
Fell today,  
It's all the same.  
I'm sorry, oh.  
I'm sorry no, no.  
And I've, been abused,  
I feel so used,  
Because of you.  
I'm sorry, oh.  
I'm sorry no.  
No. _

Seems like all we had,  
Is over now, you left to rest.  
And your tears are dried up now,  
You just lay without a sound.  
Seems like all we had,  
Is over now, you left to rest.  
And my fears are over now,  
I can leave with my head down.

And I've, lost it all,  
Fell today,  
It's all the same.  
I'm sorry, oh.  
I'm sorry no, no.  
And I've, been abused,  
I feel so used,  
Because of you.  
I'm sorry, oh.  
I'm sorry no.  
No.

Finishing the last of my part I opened my eyes seeing Yami still staring at Bakura while he spoke to Seto, probably about his time away. His past I forced out of him while he was weak. Stepping out of the recording room, the guys and I had a quick listen to the recorded track as we made the odd comment on the song. Apart from that everyone seemed content with my actions and mine alone.

"What time is it Yugi?" I looked to my phone since I didn't wear watches very often.

"It's around 6 Joey, why what's up?"

"Gotta go then, I will see you guys tomorrow. See ya." With that Joey went leaving us behind, he sometimes did have to be in early. But it wasn't that which got me, Seto left with him too.

"Don't know about you guys but I'm going to get something to eat, coming?" Malik asked as he headed for the door. Ryou, Bakura and Tea followed him. I waved as they left leaving me and Yami to do what ever we wanted.

"Come on, we will head back." Yami nodded and followed me, locking the door and heading home was quite fast compared to usual, just arriving at the apartment I owned in what seemed like only a few minutes was good enough for me. It meant I had more time to spend with Yami before the next day of torture, not being with him as much when I had to practice with the guys.

I'm not complaining that I hate practicing with them, which I don't its great being able to express my feelings through lyrics I sing. When I sing I go into another world, one where it's just me with the person I'm singing to standing before me. Each time I sing it's always Yami standing there in front of me, staring at me as I sing the words of feeling aloud.

* * *

Wee Cookie: I will try to update as soon as I can people honest I wont leave you lot hanging. Please review and thanks or reading.


	8. Second Chance

Wee Cookie: Here you are another good chapter of Consequences of Being A Vampire, one chapter closer to the concert and Yugi still needs to sort things out with his friends, and who is the girl with red hair and blue eyes what secrets does she hold about Yami and his past in Tokyo. Lets find out shall we.

* * *

The night seemed to fly by when Yami started to play one of his games. I'd spoken to Joey last night before I gave in to Yami's sweet temptation. We had arranged to meet today at the local burger bar down the town centre. I was currently in the bathroom checking the two small puncture marks that now looked like it had been there for around one day or so when it had been there for like a week maybe two.

Where as Yami was no where to be seen, but yet you could hear him. Guess he was probably in my room getting himself dressed. I had no idea, knowing Yami he could be behind me.

"Yami are you ready don't forget we have to meet the guys at the burger bar down town centre around noon remember?"

"Hold on aibou nearly done, what are you doing anyhow?"

"What you think, making sure I have everything."

"Why what have you and the guys planned?"

"The guys and I just fancy a day out together the whole lot of us, just like how it used to be. Now how do I look?" I walked back into my room to see Yami dressed like he was the day I fell in love with him. The usual black leather trousers with a black sleeveless t-shirt, along with the assorted leather bracelets and necklace. His eyes widened at the sight of me, all I was dressed in was the usual outfit I liked to wear on days like this.

"Ready then" He nodded and grabbed his jacket off the bed. "Come on then let's go."

"Yugi, are you sure they will be ok with the fact I'm going to be with you." I turned as Yami stopped speaking; I was slightly shocked at the fact that he asked such a question.

"Yami how can you think such a thing you know the guys are fine and like you said it was a misunderstanding not your fault. Now come on we're gonna be late." He smiled and wrapped his arm around me as we headed out to the burger bar which was around a 20 minute walk from my house.

Just leaving the street I lived on I looked round to see what I saw in my mind, a quick flash of a girl dressed all in black with crimson red hair and a set of sky blue eyes. She was in an ally running away from someone or something. I could smell the blood in the alley, her blood but how?

I looked round at hearing something; I was surprised at the sight before me, and the same girl I just saw in my mind with a guy around our age. They were no where near us, it was like they should have been dot at the other end of the road but yet I could see them perfectly.

Arriving at the burger bar 10 minutes later, the guys were already there ordering some food. It was around 11am and still there weren't many people here compared to usual. This place was usually full by now and yet there weren't even 20 people here.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Yug, how ya doing"

"I'm Joey honest, so what you lot got planned today?" I sat myself down beside Joey and Yami as he found a seat beside Seto.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Tea said as she looked for the waiter. "Now where is that waiter, I'm starving. Joey did you actually order any food for us?"

"Aye give them a minute Tea, you only ordered the food around 5 minutes ago." Her face expression turned to a sour and hard one at the little spat from Joey. Looking to Joey he seemed rather content when the waiter came with the food Tea had ordered.

Hearing the door, I looked round to see that girl from my vision with the boy from the street. They walked over to the table by the window. There already sat two guys, guys you really don't want to mess with either. She sat herself beside one of them, just seeing the twinkle in his eye I knew he wasn't human. All he had to do was move her hair to expose her tanned skinned neck.

_"Now this won't hurt, hey maybe you will enjoy it." _He said to her as he leaned closer to her neck. The boy that was with her on street, reached out and grabbed her, showing his fangs as he spoke.

_"Hands off, she's mine. Can't you see?" _The girl had wrapped one arm around his waist while the over kept her attached to his chest. Removing the hair from the other side of her neck he revealed the two small puncture wounds around two centimetres apart. The large mans eyes widened then narrowed as he spoke.

_"Who are ye kid?" _The boy holding the girl smiled as he pulled his hood down to reveal black bangs of hair hanging over his pale face. Moving the stray bangs from his face the man's eye widened even more. _"Sorry my lord I didn't realise it was you under that hood of yours and to have a host such as the girl is very unlike you."_

Unfortunately I didn't get to hear much of the rest as Yami nudged back into the conversation that was happening within the group. I only glanced over to the girl once more before I started in the group talk.

_"Yami"... _"Yami, oh my Ra what are you doing here?" I looked round to see the girl hug Yami as he stood up. Pulling away from him, he smiled to her and began to speak.

"Hey Lara, wait what are you doing here?"

"Ya know me can't stay in one place for too long and our brother saying you were dead cause no one has seen you since you took that last batch. You're clean aren't you?" Yami chuckled to himself as this Lara stopped. "What you laughing at?"

"Oh come on Lara, I'm here you know me I hate my brother and yes I'm clean no more. Been clean since the day I left."

"That's good; oh you haven't met Murtagh yet have you? Hey Murtagh." She waved to him as he walked away from the two guys sitting at their table to stand beside her. Yami's eyes widened as he saw Murtagh's face.

"You... Your the one who..."

"Not here." Yami looked away and motioned for the door.

"Hey guys I will be a minute" I quickly said as I stood to my feet and headed for the door to catch the three of them outside.

"What's he doing here Yami?"

"It's alright Lara this is Yugi, remember the boy I told you about." She looked at him for a minute then smiled as she held her hand out. Taking it she shook my hand and spoke.

"Ah so your the infamous Yugi who stole my Yami's heart."

"Your Yami..." I looked at the pair of them as a scowl started to appear on my face.

"What Yami did you never tell him? Yugi I'm Yami's older twin sister. I guess you must have forgotten about me then?" Wow Yami had a twin sister and yet I didn't know.

"Yami is there a reason you never told me?" He looked to me, fear in his eyes as he looked back to her.

"Last I saw you Lara you were in a hospital bed soon to be pronounced dead if I remember."

"Yami, I was in a coma. It wasn't your fault either. It was Daniel's fault and yet you still blame yourself, let it go." Yami looked down for a moment, watching as Lara stepped closer to him placing her hand on his left cheek she looked into his eyes. "Come on Yami you used to be stronger than this. Yugi and I need you."

"What was it you were going to say then Yami?" Murtagh stepped forward joining Lara by holding her hand leaving Yami in my grasp. He looked up to face Murtagh as he soon remembered what he wanted to say.

"Why... Why did you give me another chance?" Lara looked to and from the pair of them as I did too, confused as to what Yami was talking about.

"Yami, I chose a similar path to you which caused me to engage on this path, my sire gave me the same option as you and that was a second chance at life."

"Murtagh, you were the one who saved my brother?" He nodded and looked back to Yami.

"Do you remember what I told you?" Yami nodded and continued to look at both Murtagh and me. "Good it's nice to see your keeping to it."

Lara looked at the small digital clock on her phone and glanced back to Murtagh. She looked slightly worried about something which Murtagh hadn't caught onto just yet.

"Murtagh, I will see you later. It was nice seeing you again Yami and nice meeting you Yugi." I waved her goodbye as she ran off towards the town. I didn't think much of it at first, but then my vision came back to me. But it couldn't be, she was in the alley at night. It was still 4 hours until sun down so Lara was save until then.

"Sorry Yami but I must go, unlike most of our kind I can sense some of our kind within this town that shouldn't be here." Within the blink of an eye Murtagh was gone leaving me and Yami standing outside the burger bar the guys watching us like we were some type of criminals. Heading back inside to join the guys again, I noticed the scowl on Tea's face as we neared them.

"What's wrong Tea?" She climbed to her feet, wrists resting on her hips as her scowl turned to a expression you would say was angry. I grabbed Yami's hand hoping everything would be ok if I had a hold of him, it always was when I held him close to me.

"What's wrong... what's wrong? I will tell you what is wrong. It's that girl and her boyfriend and you and Yami. I saw all those marks on her neck along with the pair of you two. You're paler compared to normal and same with you Yami and that guy, could he get any paler?"

"Tea it's not..."

"I don't want to hear it Yugi, you not like us any more. Hell are you even human?" I was stunned by her noticing something I had hoped she wouldn't, it was one thing her noticing it but the whole group, they'd hate us.

* * *

Wee Cookie: Well there you are, some questions answered just to reveal more questions. Hope you enjoyed that chapter and I promise there will be more in due time. Thanks please review and thanks for reading.


	9. A Call For Help

Wee Cookie: Sorry this took so long guys been thinking of ideas for it and working on school stuff. Well enjoy.

* * *

Standing there staring at Tea along with the group, I really didn't know what to do. Did she know? I looked to Yami as he continued to watch Tea. The guys just sat there looking from us to Tea as they thought about her words.

"What are you talking about Tea, of course we are human, what else would we be if we weren't?" Yami asked as Tea continued to glare at us.

"Oh I don't know..." She threw her arms up in the air and spoke, "How about a vampire? Huh?" My eyes widened with shock at her guess. I looked to Yami to notice he was still calm even though Tea had just told the whole group what we really were.

"Don't be stupid Tea." Yami spat.

"Don't be stupid come on... that girl was covered in the same marks that are on both your necks. So how am I being stupid you know I'm into that sort of stuff."

"Twilight is nothing compared to reality Tea." I looked to Yami as he came out with the harsh comment to Tea, she loved Twilight that much she started getting into Vampires and stuff. Her glare hardened a bit as she still held her star at Yami.

"Tea, Yami only means that what you see in Twilight isn't exactly what real vampires are like."

"Don't you think I know that? Huh? I may look stupid but I'm not hence my straight A's."

"You think you know it all Tea. You haven't got the slightest idea."

"Shut up Yami, this is between me and Yugi not you." Tea spat in disgust, Yami didn't even flinch when her tone of voice changed.

"Tea this discussion or argument includes Yami for the simple reason that you aren't just accusing me but Yami too. So if you have nothing descent to say then don't say it." Her eyes widened slightly along with the shocked expressions the guys were now wearing. _'Is it a bad thing when I stand up to people like that?" _I thought to myself as I looked at Yami, the corner of his mouth form a small smile at my comment.

"Even if it includes Yami so what it's finished now anyway. Come on guys lets get out of here before they turn on you too." Joey looked to me then to the floor.

"Tea, no. You can't decide for us who goes with you or Yugi. In fact Seto and I are with Yugi." The pair of them came to stand by Yami and I while Ryou, Bakura and Malik stayed seated as Tea stood opposite us glaring like there was nothing better to do.

"Very well it's your choice, Ryou, Malik, Bakura are you coming?" They sat there glancing to one another; the next one to stand was Bakura who came over to us. He nodded to Yami and turned to face Tea. Holding out his hand Ryou took it as he climbed to his feet to join Bakura. Watching Malik as he looked between us. "Suit yourself."

Tea turned away and walked off, muttering harsh words under her breath, they may not have been loud enough for anyone to hear beside Yami and I. Watching her walk straight out of the bar I turned to Yami, not sure what to do.

"Yugi... Are you a... I mean a vampire?" Ryou asked as he turned to face Yami and me. I bit my lower lip not too sire what to say to my bestest friend besides Joey. Bakura's eyes narrowed as I contemplated the answer to Ryou's question.

"I a... Ryou it's complicated..."

"Yugi, its ok I'm just curious I guess."

"I... I am. I am Ryou." I looked down as I finished talking. I guess I felt ashamed somehow about me being like Yami just so I could be with him forever.

"Yugi you don't have to be ashamed about what you now are. Did anyone else know about this?" I shook my head as I thought about who I might of told. "May I ask how this happened?"

"Yami, just after he came back. He didn't want to, I had to make him." Ryou nodded as I spoke. As I finished speaking Ryou grabbed my arm and dragged me to the side, lowering his voice he spoke.

"You really do love him don't you?"

"Ryou why do you think I made him turn me?"

"Yugi, I understand what you're saying I just don't want to see you hurt again."

"Trust me Ryou you don't have to worry about me."

"Yugi I do trust you, I do... it's just what are you going to do with the concert and Tea?"

"I don't know Ryou. I really don't know." I looked at the floor.

"Come on we will sort it out eventually. You know Tea she just needs to calm down." I nodded in agreement as Tea had a habit of acting funny at times. Joining the others I took my place beside Yami and thought about the girl Lara one of Yami's friends. She was still human but her friend wasn't yet he could stand being around her without wanting to bite her.

Sitting myself in the seat beside Yami I listened to the group talk about all sorts of interesting subjects. They asked the odd question about Yami's past and how I came to become a vampire. The guys seemed really interested in the subject of vampires and there habits.

"How did you get through the bloodlust?" Ryou asked as leaned closer, he seemed more interested than the others. I always knew Ryou loved the fiction that surrounded my kind but going quite deep with each particular question gave me the slight feeling he wanted to become a vampire.

As we carried on with our conversation Joey ordered some more food for us all to snack on I couldn't help but notice it growing darker out side. I was listening to them for the while I could concentrate on the subject. I turned back to the group as the subject changed yet again, Yami turned at the pale white hand that placed itself on his shoulder.

"Yami please tell me you have seen Lara?" I looked round to see Murtagh standing there looking worried about something.

"I haven't left this bar since you left earlier. Why is she missing?"

"None of my coven or myself, have seen her since she left before me. I was hoping she would be here with you after all you're her brother she hasn't seen in a while."

"I… I think I know where she is." They both looked to me.

"Are you sure?" Murtagh asked me and I nodded. "But how"

I shook my head as I spoke. "I can't be sure, I just do." Focusing on the exact memory of the girl in the alley I could see the name of the street just at the opening of the alley. I didn't understand how I knew I just did. Leaving the bar I headed towards the city centre knowing Yami and Murtagh were right behind me.

Wasting no time at all I rushed as quick as I could, I had to get there in time to help her or even save her. I didn't know what was going to happen to her to what might have. I couldn't see what happened in to her in the dream or vision, I just remember her hurt and dripping blood.

As we started to near the street and the alley I began to smell a strong scent of blood. Just turning the corner I got a clear sight of the alley along with Yami and Murtagh who were standing beside me. Seeing Lara propped against the wall ina weak state as she tried to avoid the thing in the shadows. Hovering above her, getting closer to her as she struggled to fight the darkness before her.

* * *

Wee Cookie: Hope you liked this new chapter, hope it's not too much or anything. Please review and thanks for reading.


	10. Today

"Yami can you and Yugi take her back to your place and I shall take care of this. Once I do so I will relief you of Lara and we will head out of Domino." Yami shook his head as he waited for Murtagh to take the shadow or demon away from Lara. Just as the shadow started to shift Yami made a run for Lara.

He managed to get her without being hit or distracted as he reached me, he stopped to take a quick look at Murtagh who had taken the fight deeper into the alley. I grabbed Yami by his arm and headed for my place hoping to get out of the street without any of us getting hurt. Yami's and my pace slowed down as we neared my place I looked round hoping to catch sight of Murtagh for Yami and Lara. I unlocked the door and allowed Yami to take Lara straight inside.

"Yugi lock the door." I looked round giving Yami a questioning look. "Just incase."

I do as he said, not too sure why but I still lock the door and follow him upstairs. Opened the door to my room so he could carry Lara inside and lay her on my bed, he walked back over to me. I stayed by the door waiting for Yami, I knew he only wanted to place her on the bed save her being on the sofa and the fact it would be a lot easier for us to make use of the living room for once.

Lightly poking Yami I dashed for the stairs hoping he'd come after me for a little fun, a game to end the night with. Since Yami got all the fun with his little games I fancied ago at it for once. I didn't get far when Yami dived onto me causing me to fall straight onto the sofa. Thanks to my new strength I managed to push Yami off me then climb onto him. This time it was my turn to tease and please the other, it was always Yami who did all the work.

His lips formed a smile as I lightly pressed myself against him, stradling his hips with my own. Making him beg for more as I teased a little more, it just seemed to be a habit of ours a game we would play just before we fell asleep. But only this time I wanted to go a bit further than just one of our games which Yami seemed to live for these days. Just to be able to wake up beside me kept him going. I admit I lived for it too, just to be with him and know I had him for good this time and not like the last.

I woke up around 3:15 the next morning finding myself unable to sleep. Leaving Yami asleep on the sofa with the blanket he had brought down stairs for us to keep warm. Heading into the kitchen I looked at the calendar noticing the concert was today at 7pm tonight and I hadn't spoken to Tea about the fight at the bar. I was too wrapped up in helping Murtagh last night and playing my game with Yami to notice it was today.

Just looking at the photo I had pinned just above the calendar of the whole gang back before Yami and I split up, back when everything was perfect. Keeping the tears from falling I heard Yami walk up to me and circle his arms around me.

"What's wrong aibou?" I wiped my eyes then turned to face him.

"It's just everything seems to be going in different ways. You go then come back then Tea falls out with us just because I kept something from her and stood up for what I think is right. I don't know what's keeping me going these days besides you." I pulled him closer to me as I thought for the moment. What were the guys when the time came to perform in front of most of Domino?

"Don't worry too much love, everything will be ok. Trust me." Yami whispered in my ear as he gently nipped and kissed my neck. "Come on; let's back to sleep for a few hours. You look like you need some sleep."

I nodded and allowed Yami to drag me back to the sofa. Soon I was in his arms slowly falling asleep; I pulled Yami closer as everything went black. Like most times when you sleep it seems to just last 5 minutes when you don't realize it's actually a few hours. When I opened my eyes I noticed Yami was in the kitchen making food for the now awake Lara.

I decided I would stay laid down on the sofa and try to drift off back to sleep again but I guessed it wouldn't happen. Instead I grabbed my MP3 player and switched it on looking through a couple of the songs I decided to go with 'Gunfire 76 – What Did You Expect'. They lyrics were simple and very like Wednesday 13. Another band by Wednesday13 and yet its similar to a certain extent the type of things he sings about is similar but still really good.

_Another night, out on the road  
Another person that I don't know  
And everyday is all the same,  
And when I'm gone won't  
Remember your name_

_You weren't the first and you  
Won't be the last, you were just  
Something that was easy and fast  
Oh yeah_

_From Tokyo to the U.K.  
Don't hold your breath  
Cause nothings changed  
A perfect place to go insane,  
I wouldn't have it any other way_

_You weren't the first and you  
Won't be the last, you were just  
Something that was easy and fast_

_What did you expect  
Baby cause it was everything but  
It wasn't love  
What did you expect  
Baby now I'm leaving town I'll  
Be the one your thinking of  
What did you expect  
Baby cause it was everything but  
It wasn't love  
What did you expect  
Baby now I'm leaving town I'll  
Be the one your thinking of_

_What did you expect  
Baby cause it was everything but  
It wasn't love  
What did you expect  
Baby now I'm leaving town I'll  
Be the one your thinking of  
What did you expect  
Baby cause it was everything but  
It wasn't love  
What did you expect  
Baby now I'm leaving town I'll  
Be the one your thinking of_

Feeling something shake my shoulder I opened my eyes to see Yami kneeling down beside me and his hand on my shoulder. By the looks of everything it was dark out; jumping up from the sofa I couldn't help but say.

"What time is it?"

"Cool it Yugi its only 5pm guess you better start getting ready huh?" I looked to him and nodded; stepping over to him I kissed his cheek and ran up stairs to get ready. It shouldn't take me long since all I wanted to get was a change of clothes which I had already picked out and some eye liner.

Looking into the mirror when I started to apply the eye liner, I noticed Yami standing in the door way shoulder against the door frame and his arms crossed. I stopped and turned to face him, his smile grew bigger and he walked other to me.

"Here allow me." I smiled and handed him the eye liner, he always was good at putting it on better than what I could ever do. "There beautiful. You ready?"

"Umm I think so, are you?" He smiled and grabbed the coat that was laid on my bed which I had picked out for the walk or ride over to the Kaiba Dome.


End file.
